Talk:Fascism in Lovia
I think this page needs an update. Dr. Magnus 08:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :I found a mistake: Dorian his latest publication isn't racist, since the Jewish community is religion-based. A person of any ethnicity can become a Jew. 08:36, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I disagree... the term Jew can also be used to refer to an ethnicity, and this is the context Drabo is using (considering he uses phrases like 'their noses are often large, and (slightly) bent'.) Semyon E. Breyev 09:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::I must admit that the 'Jewish ethnicity' could refer to the Israeli's or people of Hebrew origin. Nonetheless, Drabo alludes to various theories about Capitalist Jews trying to rule the world, with lobbies etc. Those are the religious community. That he stereotypes them all is his mistake. Besides, if we are using his description of a Jew as the basis for an ethnicity, I'm sure people of Libanon or Iran will fit too (they wont be too happy about that). Ethnicity is more than a look, it is about cultural inheritance. I should have said "there is no Jewish race, one could doubt about a Jewish ethnicity according to which definition you use but there certainly is a religious community". 09:24, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Israeli's are not always jewish: many of them are muslim or christian and the majority would be qualified as "middle-eastern" or of arabic stock. If you pick a random Israeli man and an arab and you put them in the same clothing, I would not see the difference. And if Our Eternal Enemy is not racist, then what is it? Dr. Magnus 12:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The muslim Israeli's are called Palestinians. Quite frankly, I don't think the Israelian government considers them to be citizens... This book should be called discriminating, anti-Jewish, anti-zionist, something like that. I know that when someone defies muslims we call him a racist but technically that doesn't exactly cover the case, unless that person believes in a 'race of muslims'. 13:27, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::The book is antisemitic then. Dr. Magnus 13:43, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I'm sure everyone will understand the label of racist. I was just making a point here. 14:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Considering the fact i'm half jewish it's very insulting to be called Hookednosed and stupid Drabo needs to be banned! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:01, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::I didn't know you were. Is anyone in your family practicing his/her religion? And I don't mean just Jewish faith but really any religion. 16:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dads Half too, my mom is christian, even though I don't practice judism. (or chritianity that much ) Really no, I think it's very hypocritical that people say there christan or shit and don't go to church all that much, but really again no one cares about reilgion in our family. I've only been to a temple twice in my life I won't be having a Barmitzva, but will be confirmed in the name of christ and get money from all relitives! I guess that pays off! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:17, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like to give my family a shock therapy in critical thought and left the Roman Catholic Church. "I'm just being honest" I said and they were really perplexed. My idea of having fun. 16:29, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes isn't always fun coming home and saying to mom "Yeah i'm gonna be here a few days the police want to find me..." or if you live in Amish Kinley coming home after brining in the crops and saying to your family "hey i'm gay!' Shun the amish gay ! Marcus Villanova WLP 16:35, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::My family is divided in a 'we-couldn't-care-less-faction' and a socially conservative/economically liberal wing. I both dislike them and that is why I started my own little action committee. To make family gatherings 'more interesting' you see. Want to join? 16:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Can you pay for the ticket to belgium ? Nah, my family does shit like that to. Conservative (Drunk) Uncle, Liberal Mom, Classic Libertairan Dad and communist Grandmother! Humm I had to say classic Liberatrian beacuse the other day I was arguing with a friend that liberatrianism could be liberal, so we define consevative Libertarism as Classic. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::The European context asks for different terminology but from the US point of view I could agree to that. If you come over make sure to bring your grandma, she sounds like a reasonable lady. 16:47, August 26, 2010 (UTC)\ :::::::Yep, if you read the page Luca Union it's pretty acurate,her family owned a small FC as a child but had to flee from germany (she wasn't jewish) as a teenager and came to America! She usally tells me the stories on her b'day.very sad. Be she's okay so in a way she fled Nazism to become a commie in america, for the time it would have been wierd living next to a german-Refugee-Communist. Marcus Villanova WLP 16:54, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::You have quite an interesting family history, Marcus. I could tell you similar stories of my great-grandfather who was a political prisoner of Stalin in the 1950's. He came out as a skeleton, barely looked like a human being anymore. He also lost his brother in the camps. Stalin's communism was just as bad as Hitler's nazism. I understand your grandmother fled Germany; it wasn't a nice place to live for anyone regardless of their ancestry and religion. Dr. Magnus 17:06, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::True, i think it's nicer now . I think the funniest times I have with german heritage is when I tell people I'm german and they say "So your like a Nazi" and I say "No, I'm Jewish" ! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:10, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Haha, lol. That doesn't say a thing; there have been plenty of nazi's with jewish roots, believe it or not. Goering for example had a jewish stepfather whom he loved dearly, and Eva Braun (Hitlers girlfriend\wife) also had jewish blood. That was such a big secret even Hitler himself wasn't told! Dr. Magnus 17:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Hitler smoked alot of pot he belived in the Occult and Vril Society, and UFOs and aliens and astology and he secertly Jesih and Homosexual so he was a big bag of conditidions! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:26, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::A real crazy motherfucker, just like Drabo and Honecker and all those IGP-weirdos! Dr. Magnus 17:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, Whoop for my 3,000 Edit! Marcus Villanova WLP 17:42, August 26, 2010 (UTC)